


Dang Dang Diggidy Dang a GAY!!!

by Joker1303



Series: Heather's oneshots [1]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: 2k17, Chandler's house, Chandler's parents are homophobic, Duke always has and always will be a bitch, F/F, Heather Candler is a closeted gay, Kissing, Lipstick, Mac is a smol bean, Truth or Dare, Veronica is an awkward bean, Veronica is scared of toilets, Veronica probably has slight PTSD, everyone exept duke is gay, girl stuff (NOT LIKE THAT), its fun to tag things, sleep overs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joker1303/pseuds/Joker1303
Summary: At a sleepover at Chandlers house, things turn gay





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shots are really fun to write

Veronica's POV

"truth or dare mac?" Heather Duke said to Mac, my adorable little girlfriend. Like the smol bean she is, she took truth.  
"Come on mac, you always pick truth, do a dare for once," Chandler said to Mac.  
"ok, dare then," I looked at Duke, she had an evil glint in her eyes, I knew what this meant. She was gonna dare her to kiss me or something. Not that it was a bad thing. I love Mac, but she gets really awkward when she has to kiss me in front of the Heathers, especially when Chandler's parents are homophobic.

"I dare you, to," Duke paused, and smirked, mainly at me, fucking great. "I dare you to kiss your girl friend Mac," Mac looked at me, with her adorably huge blue eyes that glimmered in the light.  
"ok," she kissed me quickly on the lips, and went back to the game, she still looked really uncomfortable, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"ok, ew, stop being so gay," Chandler said to us. I laughed.

"you're just jealous because you cant be gay because of your parents," I replied.

"IM NOT GAY!!! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME VERONICA!!!!" Duke, Mac and I burst out laughing at this, Chandler was so bad at hiding the fact that she was gay.

"Ronni?" Mac asked me.

"yeah," I replied, she sounded so innocent.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare babes," I said, smiling at her.

"I dare you to let Chandler give you a swirly," For such an innocent looking smol bean, she is evil.

"K babes. Come on heather, to the bathroom!" I said, laughing.

Heather Chandler had no reason to be mad at me at the minuet so this was gonna be a piece of cake. I was wrong. She grabbed me by the hair and shoved my head right into the toilet. I couldn't breath, especially when she flushed it. I forgot how horrible these felt. I hadn't had this done to me since middle school, when that ass hole Ram had shoved me into the bathroom during study hall.

Mac's POV

I heard yelling from the bathroom, almost instantly after the toilet had been flushed, I was about to laugh, when I realised that it wasn't Roni who was screaming, it was Chandler. I ran into the bathroom seeing Veronica curled up in a ball, crying and Chandler looking horrified. I ran over to comfort my girlfriend.

"Heather, what happened?" I asked, trying to stay calm.

"I flushed the toilet and she started breathing really heavily and shaking, so I pulled her head out of the toilet and she just curled up and started crying hysterically, I only screamed because I knew it would get your attention mac,"

"oh my god, Roni, roni are you ok?" I asked Veronica, I should have remembered when Ram had given her a swirly and beaten the shit out of her in middle school. She still grabs my hand tighter when a toilet flushes near her. "I'm so sorry, I should have remembered," I said, now I'd started to cry.

Chandler passed me a towel and I wrapped it around Veronica's hair. I lead her into Heather's bedroom and sat her down. She's started to calm down now, and quietly apologised to Heather Chandler for scaring her.

"hey, Roni, its ok, we all just kind of forgot about your fear of toilets," Veronica laughed a bit at this.

"so, where were me, oh yea, it was my turn to ask someone," Veronica said, seeming to be getting back to her usual self. "heather chandler, truth or dare?" I could already see where this was going, either way, Roni would get Heather to admit she was gay.

"Truth," heather said, not realising what I had.

"Heather, are you gay?" Veronica asked, so innocently and sweetly, I couldn't help but laugh. I thought I was the innocent yet evil one in this relationship.


End file.
